Witchy Ways/Transcript
D.B. Russell: A hiker found a Burned body Tied to a stake just outside of town. Morgan Brody: A body burned at the stake? Like Salem style? D.B. Russell: Apparently so. This feels like Jefferson High School all over again. Why don't you guys head out to the scene and see what you can find out. Chapter 1: Altared States Investigate Forest Morgan Brody: What do you have David? David Phillips: The Body is badly Burned. I was unable to get any fingerprints, but I can tell based on size and build that the victim is female. Morgan Brody: How about time of death? David Phillips: The body is still warm from the Fire, so I won't be able to get an accurate liver temp. I'll get the body back to Doc Robbins. Morgan Brody: Take the Chain used to Tie up the body back to the Lab. I'll keep working the scene. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: The Fire was not the cause of death. Blood test confirms the absence of carbon monoxide in Her system. Al Robbins: I did find two puncture wounds in her torso, most likely made by a knife. This would be the C.O.D. I'll take impressions of the marks. Al Robbins: I also noticed what looks like deep cuts in her forehead. We'll need to take a closer look at the Skull. Examine Victim's Skull D.B. Russell: Good job cleaning up the Victim's Skull! Thils helps paint a cleaner picture of what happened to the vic. D.B. Russell: These Symbols look familiar. I saw them while researching the deaths of the chemistry teacher and quarterback at the Jefferson High school. D.B. Russell: Looks like our killer has knowledge of witchcraft. Examine Cast Iron Chain David Hodges: Wow, this chain is really heavy. I had to have Henry help me lift it up. It weighs 8lbs a foot, and it's almost 25 feet in length. David Hodges: For the killer to hold the Victim's Body up, and reach high enough to wrap it around the victim five times, the killer must be at least 5'5" tall. David Hodges: The residue you found on the chain is Tree Sap. Let's narrow it down by comparing it to some examples and see if we can find a match. Examine Tree Sap David Hodges: The Sap came from an oak tree. David Hodges: I saw an old oak tree in the background of the crime scene photos you brought in. David Hodges: Maybe you should check it out. Investigate Hollow Tree Morgan Brody: Wow, good eye! Let's take this Bowl and the rest of the Altar Contents back to the Lab. Morgan Brody: Hmm... This altar looks like it's been here for a long time. Maybe the Victim was part of a Ritual sacrifice. Examine Ritual Bowl [[]]: Examine Altar Contents Sara Sidle: The ID you found in the altar contents belongs to Sharon Dupont, a city attorney with quite a track record. Sara Sidle: No one has seen or heard from her in the last couple of days. Sara Sidle: I had Doc Robbins pull hert dental records and compare them to our victim and they're a match. Sara Sidle: Our victim is Sharon Dupont. I did a little more digging and it turns out Sharon also owns an apothecary shop. let's check it out. Investigate Apothecary Shop Sara Sidle: This Cell Phone might belong to Sharon. Sara Sidle: Take it back to the Lab: I'll keep working here. Analyze Cell Phone Greg Sanders: This was Sharon's Phone. There are several Text and voice messages from her ex-husband, Rich Jones. Greg Sanders: The tone of all these messages are rather cryptic and urgent, saying he needs her to call him back. Greg Sanders: Thing is, I found that Sharon once had a restraining order against Rich. Seems like there's a reason she was avoiding his calls. Greg Sanders: Must have made him pretty upset. Enough to kill and Burn her? Let's ask Rich. Interrogate Rich Jones Jim Brass: Rich, we found Sharon's Cell Phone. Strange thing is Category:Transcripts